ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soun Tendo (claymade)
Soun Tendo (天道 早雲 Tendō Sōun) is the current head of the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the father of Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. His name translates to "fast cloud". Profile Appearance Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 4: Turning Tables, when Ranma left to help Ryoga and Brenda Akane wanted to go as well only to be stopped by Soun. When the three returned it wasn’t long before they were swarmed by the others. After their usual antics Akane took Ryoga to get stitched up while Kasumi took Ranma. Ryoga began to introduce everyone to each other. He also explained why she was with him. Like with Ryoga after hearing Brenda’s story they didn’t hesitate to offer their help. In Chapter 7: Closing In, upon hearing a blood-curdling scream followed by a loud crash Genma and Soun rushed into the kitchen and upon seeing the Darkmistress attacked her before Brenda could warn them. The two proved to be little match for the Darkmistress and were quickly dealt with. Brenda immediately tried run only to quickly realize that Kasumi had not fled with her and was facing the oncoming attacker. Kasumi was just as easily dealt with but seeing her so casually and brutally tossed aside filled Soun and Genma with renewed vigor and rage. Unfortunately they still proved to be no match for the youma. In Chapter 8: Holding On, when Ryoga was finally able to make his way down stairs he told the injured Mousse and Brenda to get Kasumi, Soun, and Genma to safety before going to get Ranma for help. As much as he hated it Mousse obeyed, grimly aware that every second counted. In Chapter 9: Caught Between, hours later after everyone had been moved to Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop. When Ranma went off to unpack the rest of the small defending force bustled around the large grill in the center of the room as Ukyo prepared dinner for them. Off to the side, Soun wailed incoherently over Kasumi, who tried her best to reassure her father that she was all right, despite the bandage tied around her forehead. In Chapter 17: Dark Lords, Soun aided everyone in turning the Furinkan High gym into a villain lair. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 2: Converging, when Akane received a call at the Tendo Dojo from Cologne she Genma and Soun made their way to the Nekohaten. Though she though she herself prepared she was shocked upon actually seeing the sheer scale of the force gathered. The fathers were equally as shocked and began fidgeting. Genma and Soun decided to go on a training trip leaving a letter for Ranma telling that it was an important anniversary. They finally stopped to rest in Adachi ward, far away from both Nerima and Juuban. However this gave Soun time to reflect on what they were doing. While Genma did fill somewhat guilty he answered that they weren’t needed given the army amassed. While Genma was clearly trying to convinced himself Soun agreed. In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Brenda gathered everyone together to explain why they were being plagued by strange dreams and déjà vu. Much to Nabiki’s surprise Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane actually believed this strange woman. Akane even compared it to how she felt while under Xi Fa Xiang Gao. Ranma asked Brenda to keep telling them what happened while they performed meditation techniques in an effort to trigger memories. Ryoga was the first to regain his memories causing the youma to lung forward impulsively to wrap the lost boy in a hug and bury her face in his chest. Akane was the next to regain her memories, pulling on her previous experience at breaking free of the Xi Fa Xiang Gao to do much the same thing again. Ranma followed shortly thereafter. But no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to convince Nabiki, Kasumi or their fathers to even make the attempt, much less break through the memory blocks. Kasumi, at least, seemed to agree that it wasn't all some elaborate trick, although Ranma got the feeling she did so more out of politeness than anything else. Nabiki was openly scornful, suggesting that they were the victims of some hallucinogenic magic product, as per one of their usual escapades. Soun and Genma more or less avoided the question altogether, making Ranma wonder if the two martial artists were truly as free of the flashes of déjà vu as they claimed to be. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter 8: Foes in Need, Genma and Soun were informed by Nabiki that Happosai had returned and was currently fighting Ryoga and the Senshi. They crept into the kitchen attracted by aloud crash and found Akane embedded into the wreckage of what had once been the family oven being helped by Ryoga. When he told them that Pantyhose Taro was there as well, they decided it would be best for them to get the girls to safety. Not in the mood to listen to their self-justification he just told them to go while he went back to deal with Taro. While Akane wasn’t happy about this she allowed her father to take her. In Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For, Genma and Soun returned to the dojo Genma went first since he had a ready made disguise signaling to Soun when he saw that everyone was goon. Taking in the latest damage to Soun's house the two began searching for Ryoga and eventually found his clothes, still soaked with water from the koi pond. Much to Genma’s surprise Soun expressed his regret and revealed that he had been having nightmares for the last few years. The terrible nightmares of blood and chaos and death, of Akane being brutally killed by monsters while they fled. While Genma refused knew what Soun was talking about but refused to acknowledge it. The two stood there frozen as Genma tried to think of something to say to console his friend. Sadly nothing came to mind. In Chapter 11: Clearing the Air: When Ranma and the others returned they did so with the Senshi and families explaining that Tanizaki knew who they were so they needed a safe place to stay. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. While the teenagers were out mingling and talking and planning and scheming, most of the adults in the Tendo compound had gradually clustered in the dojo proper. There they talked over the recent developments themselves, trying to make sense out of what for many of them had been a cataclysmic upheaval of everything they had known about their own children. Professor Tomoe, being one of the few who had already known the truth, was doing his best to help the others come to terms with it, along with Mr. Tendo and Kasumi from the martial artists' side. Kasumi's serene explanations and assurances were particularly effective at placating the distrust some of the adults had toward Ranma and his compatriots, though even her words could not dispel it completely. Luna and Artemis tried to help out as well, even as the dojo's confines served the double purpose of keeping them sequestered away from Ranma. Of the ones in the dojo, the Osaka family probably had the worst of it. Mrs. Osaka had hardly let her daughter Naru out of her sight since they had been reunited after the traumatic attack last night. Naru herself seemed to be holding up, though it couldn't have been easy for her to spend so much time in the same house as the young man who had so viciously assaulted her. The mood of the entire gathering grew somber, as each of them considered the implications of the world they now faced, and what it would mean for their families now that they had followed their children into this larger world. In Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow, Soun and Genma attempted to leave the city in the dead of night convincing themselves that they wouldn’t make a difference. The nightmare of the missing year still haunted them and running away again was just bringing them to the forefront. While Genma could them Soun couldn’t and decided to go back. Genma begged his friend to come back but he ran back to the Dark Kingdom knowing that if he stayed Genma would convince him to go with him. In Chapter 16: Men and Monsters, the Sailor Senshi and martial artists, along with quite a few of the more powerful monsters gathered around a sensory deprivation chamber and they’d set up to lure the Wyrmspawn into and trap. All other injured and non-combatants had been moved through the portal, to keep them safe from the coming battle, and with the help of their allies in the police and JSDF they’d evacuated as much of the surrounding city as possible. Pluto who had seen the carnage the creature could unleash stressed to the group of the seriousness of their situation. In Chapter 17: Before the Dawn, after hearing the news of Genma’s death Soun secluded himself in an isolated corner of the monster encampment as both guilt and disbelief tore at him. Abilities Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima